Darkness before Dawn
by mrastounding
Summary: Azula wasn't ALWAYS so cold to those around her: she changed when she made a promise she believed she couldn't keep to a close friend; what happens when she encounters this friend while infiltrating Ba Sing Se? What happens when she isn't the only one who's changed? AU scenario; "Batman" themes; Azula/OC; Zuko/Mai; Suki/Sokka; Aang/Katara; Toph/OC; Ty Lee/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

In case it's unclear, this will NOT affect my other stories. Anyways, enjoy.

Prologue

(Somewhere on the rooftops of Ba Sing Se…)

My name is Quan Chow: for years now, I haven't really been myself.

I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losin' my faith today  
>(Fallin' off the edge today)<p>

When I was nine, my parents were murdered before my eyes by those who SUPPOSED to be the good guys: the Dai Lee agents.

I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<br>(I'm not superhuman)  
>Someone save me from the hate<p>

Though for three years beforehand, I was happy, as well as part of a peaceful heritage, I KNEW that this atrocity could NOT be overlooked: I had to keep others from my fate.

It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>(Falling from my faith today)  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live

The day after the brutal murder of my family, who some would say should have been dead long before then, I said good bye to the only friend I ever had, the love of my life, to keep her safe from the war I was going to wage, not just against the supposed "enforcers of the peace," but against ALL who oppose justice in this chaotic world: not even the Fire Lord himself was safe from my wrath.

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero (save me now)<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero'll save me (just in time)<p>

I pursue the good that this world chooses to ignore, the noble quests that I believe even the Fire Nation is capable of seeking, and I would know: I used to know one of their noble men, or should I say WOMEN.

I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speakin' my mind today  
>(My voice will be heard today)<p>

For personal reasons, I shall refrain from speaking her name, but know that she is not aware that I KNOW she's a Fire Bender: I've seen it in her eyes.

I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>(I'm not superhuman)  
>My voice will be heard today<p>

She's the one who taught me that sometimes we keep secrets, even from ourselves, in order to protect those we care about, and make no mistake: she could be a little temperamental and stubborn, but she felt the same way for me that I did for her, which is why I chose this path.

It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>(My voice will be heard today)  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

Though we were friends since we were six, due to some trouble back home, I choose to leave her to her own devices to protect her from my personal war, for the TRUE enemy had already killed the ones who challenged them, my parents: for me to go after them, I had to make sure that I was their ONLY bull's-eye.

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero (save me now)<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero'll save me (just in time)<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<p>

I suppose that, in a way, I should have seen this coming, though: even in Ba Sing Se, there was little to protect one of the last Air Benders.

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
>Who's gonna help us survive<br>We're in the fight of our lives  
>(And we're not ready to die)<p>

That's right: I'm an Air Bender; apparently, when the Avatar left the temple, my Grandfather, who happened to be one of the head monks at the Southern Air Temple, came up with a plan to keep the Avatar cycle going.

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe<br>I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
>Livin' in me<p>

Even though I'm not certain that the other monks would have approved of some of my tactics, I know that it was the ONLY way to keep order in the world, at least until the Avatar showed his/her face again.

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<br>And if it kills me tonight  
>(I will be ready to die)<p>

There is ONE thing that I keep in mind, however: outside of the Order of the White Locus, NOBODY knows that there are Air Benders out there, besides the Avatar.

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<p>

That is why I choose to hide my TRUE identity behind a mask of myself AND of cloth, but it won't be forever.

I need a hero  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right<br>Who's gonna help us survive

It's been FAR too long since I've seen my old friend, but I feel that fate will reunite us someday; when that happens, I will tell her EVERYTHING, and ask that we spend the rest of our lives together: whether or not I continue down the path I choose will be up to HER.

I need a hero  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe  
>I need a hero<br>I need a hero

Maybe she will choose to fight alongside me, for she always was a warrior queen; until then, however, I am Justice; I am Courage…

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I am LEMUR BAT…and only DEATH will stop me.

(Elsewhere…)

My name is Azula, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation; I am currently sitting inside a giant drill designed to penetrate the walled city of Ba Sing Se. As I sit alongside my friends, Mai and Ty Lee, as well as General Enoch, the ONLY person who is more intimidating then myself, I can't help but think back to a time when things were different: when I was different.

The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>So stay away from me  
>The beast is ugly<br>I feel the rage  
>And I just can't hold it<p>

Back when I was six, there was an assassination attempt on the Fire Lord; fearing that there would be others and that the next time, they would go after his family, my grandfather ordered that the youngest members of his lineage be sent overseas until further notice.

It's scratching on the walls  
>In the closet, in the halls<br>It comes awake  
>And I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed  
>In my body, in my head<br>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
>Make it end!<p>

Within a week of arriving in my designated hiding spot, which ironically was the place I was to invade, my temporary guardians were robbed of nearly all of our possessions, including the money we would need to return home; luckily, HE had seen what happened and offered to help.

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

His name was Quan; he said that this was a shortened form of his REAL name, but he wouldn't reveal it as he had a hunch that I was going to give him a fake name; I was surprised to say the least: I sometimes didn't know myself when I was lying; every time I would ask about it, however, he simply said that my eyes spoke volumes to me.

My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>Cause if I let him out  
>He'll tear me up<br>And break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?<br>Make it end!

He brought out a side of me that I never really knew I had; if he knew I was Fire Nation, he never told ANYONE about it; I think I might have LOVED him, but even if such was possible, fate wasn't on our side.

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

After the first two years had passed, we got word that it was safe to return home, but it wasn't until the next year that my foreign friend provided the money for the trip; I wanted to tell him that I was supposed to get the money myself, but since this time, HE was the one in danger, I understood that he was in a hurry to get those he cared about away from him.

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster

It was kind of poetic, in a way: a failed assassination attempt on my family brought us together, and a SUCCESSFUL assassination attempt on HIS family broke us apart. What was worse, I made promise the day I left that I cannot even HOPE to keep.

It's hiding in the dark  
>It's teeth are razor sharp<br>There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul,<br>It wants my heart

I told him that someday, we would rekindle the friendship we had under more peaceful conditions. Even if those conditions come someday, my father would NEVER let me associate with someone of the Earth Kingdom, even one who was sort of a noble himself.

No one can hear me scream  
>Maybe it's just a dream<br>Or maybe it's inside of me  
>Stop this monster!<p>

His parents were doctors for noblemen and women by day, industrialists by night, and overly kind and just to all if their son was anything to go by; come to think of it, the only people who would want them dead were those who thought that they knew too much.

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

Whatever the case, after we parted ways, I pretended that we never met, effectively made myself act cold to everyone around me; still, part of me wonders whatever happened to the only TRUE friend I had.

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I'm gonna lose control<br>Here's something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

Don't get me wrong: Mai and Ty Lee are great and all, but they became my friends through status, unlike Quan, who became my friend DESPITE it. As we approach the walled city, even with the reports of a masked vigilante and the Avatar inside, I'm more worried of what will happen if I meet up with my old friend again.

I, I feel like a monster [4x]

After all, would he still care about me…after he learns what I've become?

Author's note:

Pretty intense stuff there, am I right? In case it's unclear, this takes place 6 years after the events Azula and Quan were talking about. Also, I used the lyrics of "Hero" and "Monster" (both songs by "Skillet") to help set the tone a bit better. Let me know how I did, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Drill: The Alternate Story

"I have the situation under control," General Sung proudly declared to the Avatar and his friends. "If I had a gold piece for every time I heard THAT," stated a new voice. "What the…how did YOU get up here?" he exclaimed, turning suddenly to a teenager, dressed in black and wearing a mask that looked like it had ears on it. "Turns out one of your lieutenants has a habit of leaving doors unlocked, and security really isn't that tough once you've gotten inside," he said with a slight smirk. "Leave it to YOU to cause mischief," the general said with disdain. "At least when I'M keeping criminals off the streets; can YOU say the same thing?" came the reply.

"Okay, time out: can somebody tell us who this guy is?" Aang deadpanned. "So THIS is the Avatar: I must say that it's a honor to finally be in your presence," the figure in black stated. "The BIGGER honor will be when I deliver one of the worst criminals I know of before the Earth King himself," came Sung's reply. "Forgive me, General, but that's a load of garbage; what crime have I honestly committed?" the teen demanded, "Assaulting civilians? Those men were always in the process of harming innocent bystanders, so that qualifies as defense. Interfering with investigations? I'm pretty sure the evidence I take from the crime scenes you always get back, so that won't go too far in court. Running from the law? As my family should've been killed off about a hundred years ago, I'd say I've been doing THAT since I was born, yet you NEVER complain about the fact that there's something that the Avatar and I have in common. And in case you've forgotten what that was, allow me refresh your memory." With that said, threw his hand out to his side, causing a stationary flag in that direction to start flapping.

"So as you can clearly tell, General, not ONLY do you have no real reason to arrest me, but you have no right to put me in chains now or ever. Air is the element of freedom, and I AM trying to preserve what the city has of it. So if you got a problem with that, then go ahead, arrest me. Ask yourself this, however: will that REALLY ensure anyone's safety?" the figure demanded. With a sigh, he nodded, "Fine, I'll let this slide for now, but know this, Lemur Bat: if you give any reason to not trust you, you'll be answering to the Earth King."

"Dually noted, though I believe we have other problems at the moment," the vigilante replied. "Nonsense," retorted the General, "The Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded." "What about the Dragon of the West?" came Toph's reply, "He got in." "Well, uh, technically yes, but he was quickly expunged," the general agreed, a little taken-aback, before confidently stating, "Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the 'impenetrable city.' They don't call it Na Sing Se." Lightly laughing, he then stated, "That means 'penetrable city.'"

"Yeah, thanks for the tour," the blind earth bender replied dryly, "but we still got the drill problem." "Not for long," the general smugly replied, "To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of Earthbenders called the Terra Team." "Um, Lemur Bat, was it?" Aang inquired, "How was it that you were able to Airbend? I thought all the monks were wiped out." "There was ONE who managed to escape the fate of the others," the teenager replied, "I am his grandson. He used to tell me stories about you all the time. You don't know what it means to finally meet the favorite student of Monk Gyatso." Getting a solemn look on his face, Aang replied, "I've got a pretty good idea."

15 minutes later…

Seeing his men were taken down in such a short time, the general predictably went, "We're doomed!" Slapping the authority figure, Sokka quickly stated, "Get a hold of yourself, man!" "You're right," General Sung said as he rubbed his cheek, "I'm sorry." "Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help NOW?" Toph stated sarcastically. Looking at the boy, the general whimpered, "Yes, please." "Whatever the boy's planning, count me in too," the masked teen deadpanned, "and don't even TRY to argue with me." "We weren't going to," Katara calmly stated, "Something tells me we're going to need all the help we can get." "That's a good girl you got there," Lemur Bat directed at Aang. "Tell me about it," came the reply of a blushing monk.

After calming down a bit, the Avatar faced the wall, watching as the drill got ever closer. "The question is, how are we going to stop that thing?" the boy asked aloud. "I have a few ideas on that front, but they'd all take too long to make much of a difference," the vigilante replied, "Unfortunately, I'm an expert in taking down criminals, but this isn't EXACTLY the same deal." "It's fine: I'm sure you'll be able to help us out in some way," Toph replied. "I'll do my best, but we STILL need a plan," Lemur Bat replied.

Suddenly, three heads immediately turned to Sokka; scratch that: Lemur Bat soon followed suit. Noticing the glares, the boy demanded, "Why are you all looking at me?" "You're the idea guy," Aang replied. "So I'm the only guy who can ever come up with a plan?" Sokka whined, "That's a lot of pressure." "And also the complaining guy," Katara quipped. "That part I don't mind," Sokka said with a shrug.

A while later…

"What's wrong with him?" General Sung inquired as Katara attempted to heal one of the Earthbenders with her Waterbending, "He doesn't look injured." "I'm going to take a guess and say that their chi was blocked," Lemur Bat stated, looking thoughtful as he surveyed the situation. "He's actually guessed correctly," Katara replied, before asking the bender in question what happened. "Two girls ambushed us," the Terra Team member said with a wince, "One of them hit me with a few quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't Earthbend anymore and could barely move. Then she cart wheeled away."

"Ty Lee," Katara said with disdain, "She doesn't look dangerous…" "But I'm guessing that she knows how to use a person's weak points against her opponent. Having used some of that knowledge myself, I know full well what it's capable of," the vigilante interrupted, his eyes beginning to widen. "Exactly: it's like she takes you down from the inside," Katara clarified.

Suddenly, Sokka gasped and started to hop around like a small primate. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lemur Bat asked with a smirk. "I believe we are!" Sokka replied excitedly. "Yes?" Katara inquired. "What you just said!" Sokka exclaimed, "That's how we're going to take down the drill. The same way Ty Lee took down these Earthbenders and Lemur Bat takes down criminals!" "By hitting it's pressure points!" Toph said with a smile. Determined, Aang declared, "We'll take it down from the inside."

"Let's do it then," a new voice chimed in. "Told you that security around here stinks," Lemur Bat directed at the General, before glaring at a 12-year-old boy dressed in brown and wearing a mask that, on first glance, was lacking eyeholes. "What are you doing here, Badger Mole? I thought I told you to keep the streets safe," the teenager deadpanned. "Criminals are surprisingly quiet today. Besides, the streets will be the least of our problems if that drill breaches the wall," came the reply. Sighing, the teen replied with a light smirk, "Alright, you can come with, but watch your back. Actually, you might have a hard time with that."

"Oh, sure: poke fun at the boy who lost the majority of his eyesight during a hostage situation," the boy in brown quipped, "You don't see ME being so gullible." "I'm NOT gullible," the teen vigilante deadpanned. "Tell that to the purple panther-otter behind you," the boy replied, causing the teen to wipe around into a fighting position. "Can't believe I fell for that," was the teenagers retort.

"The only thing that makes this any more hilarious is that the Avatar gave me a 'thumbs up' in response to my little joke," the vigilante's partner replied, "though he's a bit more flowery than I expected." "Actually, the Avatar's behind you," Lemur Bat said with a smirk, "The person who gave you the thumbs up is his female Earthbender friend." "Well, THIS is awkward," Badger Mole said with a blush. "I'll say," Toph replied, just as embarrassed, but for different reasons.

Sighing, Lemur Bat approached his partner. "You know, I gave your mask protected eye-holes because I knew that the eyesight you had left could be useful under the right conditions," he began, "but I'm beginning to believe that I made a mistake in doing so." "What's wrong with me wanting to see things like you do?" the boy demanded. "Nothing, except that you tend to rely on your eyes too much," Lemur Bat calmly explained, "You have a seismic sense: you shouldn't NEED your eyes to fight. You have the ability to control the element of substance, but you won't be able to fully use this gift if you don't have substance yourself." "I understand," Badger Mole said with a sigh. "Give it time: I still believe you are destined for great things," the vigilante replied, to which his partner smiled, "I'll worry about that later: we've got a city to save."

Later…

"Once me and Badger boy over here whip up some cover, you're not going to be able to see," Toph exclaimed, "So stay close to us." Few minutes later, a large dust cloud was formed. "Run," Badger Mole declared, as everyone ran towards the main threat.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, look at that dust cloud," Ty Lee stated, peering through a periscope, "It's so…poofy." "Don't worry, esteemed leaders of the Fire Nation," War Master Qin calmly stated, "It's probably nothing." "Maybe," began General Enoch, "Or maybe we managed to draw out the BIG guns." "What do you mean?" Azula inquired. "It's actually quite simple," the General stated, "What can anyone tell me about the Lemur Bat?"

"You mean that flying rat that goes everywhere the Avatar goes?" replied one of the men onboard. "From what I've gathered, that 'rat' was just the inspiration for something else," Enoch retorted, "Seems that about five years ago, a vigilante began to appear in Ba Sing Se. Not ONLY has he been reportedly interfering with the Fire Nation's attempts at infiltration, but eyewitnesses report that he is an expert in something that should not have been in existence: Airbending."

"General, even if that's true, historical records show that the Airbenders wouldn't be able to whip up a dust cloud of very much significance, so it can't be him," Master Gin responded. "Normally, you'd be right," Enoch agreed, "but the reports show that he sometimes uses tactics that are not DIRECTLY involved with Airbending itself. Add the fact that there are reports of him gaining an Earthbending partner two years back and I'm certainly NOT willing to take any chances."

"All personnel currently not on detail: we have reason to believe that there is an intruder onboard. Spread out and contain ANY unfamiliar face you see. That is all," the General dictated into the drill's intercom system. "Even assuming your right, your words will kill them faster then any vigilante," Azula remarked, to which Enoch shrugged, "Eh, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Slowly nodding, Azula turned to the window, unable to stop herself from wondering, "It couldn't be you, right?"

While this is happening…

"Everyone into the hole," Toph ordered, as everyone filled into the hole she and her new friend had made. After it was closed up, Sokka felt the need to speak up. "It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing," he whined. "Oh no, what a nightmare," Toph and Badger Mole shot back simultaneously. "Sorry," came the sheepish reply. A while later, a new hole was formed, giving the group a glimpse of the drill's underside. "There!" Sokka and Lemur Bat pointed out, having spotted the same opening. Aang helped those without Airbending climb into the ship, except for the two Earthbenders, who decided to see if they couldn't slow the Fire Nation's progress. "Good luck, you two," came Lemur Bat's reply as he and the others slipped back inside. Toph and Badger Mole then proceeded to ram rock spikes into the drill, hoping this would end soon.

Later…

"I need a plan of this machine," Sokka stated as he and the others moved through the metal passageways, "Some schematics that show what the inside looks like. Then we can find its weak points." "Where are we going to get something like that?" Aang asked, not noticing that Lemur Bat had his attention elsewhere. Only after Sokka took out his machete and the vigilante grabbed it away from him did anyone start to panic. "What are you doing?" Aang demanded, to which Sokka replied with, "I WAS going to get the attention of a mechanic or something until your cousin or whatever stopped me!" "QUIET! You'll draw their attention!" the teenager retorted. "Um, that was the point, so who's side are you on, anyway?" Sokka demanded. "Sorry, but I thought that you'd only want to grab the attention of ONE person, not an entire squadron," the masked man deadpanned, pointing down the corridor.

It was THEN that they noticed the shadows of several men walking in their general direction. "You think they heard us," Katara whispered, to which Lemur Bat stated, "I don't think so. From what I can tell, they're too far away to have picked up on anything. It's clear to me, though, that they know someone's onboard, or at least that the possibility is there." "What do we do then?" Aang inquired. "What your friend here suggested we do in the first place: get some schematics of this metal monstrosity," came the reply, "but we're going to be smart about it. If these guys are going to be anything like the guys I've been up against before, right now they're a bit nervous. All it takes is to knock out a few of their men to turn that into full scale panic, and once I get one of them by themselves, he'll be ready to sing like a goose pheasant. Just to be safe though, you guys might want to sit out for THIS fight, since I'm not sure how skilled you guys are when it comes to being stealthy."

"Hate to admit it, but he's got a point," Sokka said with a bit of a pout. "Don't worry," the vigilante responded, "My only interest is to assist the Avatar in ending the war I assume your arrival here is linked to. I have no reason to interfere with your plans, though I cannot promise that you will always like what happens when I'm nearby. After all, I am but a reminder that the world my family once knew has been broken." "I hope that I can help to put the pieces together," Aang replied solemnly as the vigilante began to make his way towards the source of the shadows they saw. Just before he was completely out of sight, Lemur Bat looked back and smiled. "Trust me, kid," he called back, "You already are."

A few seconds passed by, with tension so thick you could cut it with a spoon, before Sokka suddenly stated, "Well, the guy said that he wanted us to sit the fight out, but he never said we couldn't at least watch." "For once, Sokka, I like where this is going," Katara said with a grin. Creeping around the bend, they saw what looked to be eight guards gathered in a small corridor. Some of them armed, either with crossbows or a variety of melee weapons, though it was probably safe to assume that ones who were without those things were Firebenders. After getting into a safe position, they decided to listen in on what they were saying.

Author's note:

The dialogue that follows is used by people who will probably never been seen or heard from again in this story. That said, names aren't really necessary, but to eliminate confusion, I'll be using a numbering system to help out in distinguishing who says what. If one of the numbered people seems to have disappeared, however, it's a good indicator that their down for the count, so don't get too attached to them. Also, after this point in the story, any time you see the words "Superstitious and Cowardly," we'll be entering a situation like the one coming up: you'll know it's over when you see the words "I am the Night," starting right now. Thank you for your time.

End of Author's note

1) Hey, any of you guys think that there's actually an intruder onboard? 2) Not really but I know that if we don't do what the General says, he'll burn us to a crisp the first chance he gets. 3) You do know he'll probably do it anyway, right? 4) Hey, at least THIS way we know it's because he's having a bad day and not because anyone disobeyed orders. 5) Speaking of disobeying orders, you guys hear the rumor that somebody managed to sneak a ferret cat onboard? 6) WHAT? That's crazy, man. 5) Yeah, that's what I thought, too, until I started hearing the noise it seems to make every time it scurries around a room it's in; in fact, I think I can hear it right now. 7) I actually think I might be hearing it too. 3) Same here; weird thing, though: it almost sounds like music. 5) I know, right? How could a creature with no thumbs be able to do that? 3) Not sure, but it's kind of scary how talented she seems to be. 7) What's REALLY scary is how you can tell it's a girl, am I right? 8) Alright, that's enough: let's at least PRETEND to be doing our jobs in case somebody spots us (cue loud clatter on the other side of the room) 1) You guys hear that? 5) Eh, it's probably just one of the mechanics: dropped a wrench or something (cue ANOTHER loud clatter near the same location) 1) What's the likelihood of it happening twice? 3) Oh, don't be so paranoid; look, I'll go over and check it out, okay? 8) Okay, but be quick: this might be a test Enoch or one of the other guys in charge set up 3) Yeah, whatever: I know what I'm doing. 7) You guys notice that he's not exactly in a hurry to come back? 4) Okay, let's be reasonable about this; I'll check to see if he's okay, but somebody should check to see if he got lost in this place. 6) Yeah, makes sense; maybe he set his copy of the layout of this place and never managed to go back for them; it's like a maze in here: not many people I know can navigate after looking at the map just once; 5) Yeah, almost feel sorry for anyone who'd break into this place not knowing where to go: ALMOST. 4) Enough: I'm going to go check on the last location "Mr. Forgetful;" SOMEBODY go see if he's elsewhere; 6) I'll take care of that. 5) Meanwhile, I'm going to go get a different sword: I just realized somebody forgot to sharpen this. 6) Ow! What hit me? 5) Probably just a blast of steam: for a so-called "ultimate tool of warfare," this place seems to have a lot of… 6) A lot of what? This isn't funny, man! 8) Guys: the person who went to check up on "Mr. Forgetful" doesn't seem to be too fond of returning! 7) Something isn't right here: somebody should go and get…AH! 1) There IS somebody in here! 2) Okay, everyone stay calm or… 8) This isn't good, man; we need to…No, NO! 1) We need to get out of here; hello? Is anybody there?

"I am the Night"

"Just you and me, I'm afraid," Lemur Bat declared as the unnamed person in question was pinned against the wall. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?" the man asked with unmasked worry in his voice. "Who I am and how I'm here doesn't matter: what I WANT does!" the vigilante said with a growl. "What do you want then? If it has anything to do with the ferret cat, I think you might have scared him off!" the guard replied. "Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes? I KNOW you have a copy of the layout of this place and you ARE going to give it to me!" the teenager in black practically barked. "I can't, okay? I just can't: everyone onboard knows that those plans list the people in charge of running this thing. If any of them found out that I gave them to a potential enemy, they'd burn me alive!" the interrogated whimpered. "I know at least 15 ways just given this situation that would be a LOT more painful; care to see any of them in action?" the teen challenged. "Okay, you win," the man lamented, handing his interrogator a folded sheet of paper, "I can assure you, they're legit." "And I can assure you that you'll be getting plenty of bed rest," the vigilante declared as he knocked the person unconscious.

"You can come out any time now," the teenager called out. "That was…I'm not even sure what that was," Aang admitted. "I apologize if the tactics I used were a bit unorthodox," the vigilante replied sincerely, "Growing up, I didn't exactly have a lot of time to learn about the customs and traditions of my people." "You'll have time to catch up on it later," the Avatar stated, trying to be optimistic. "I certainly hope so," the teen said by way of reply before handing the group the map.

Unfolding it, everyone took a quick look at the plans. "It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures," Sokka commented, "There's the inner mechanism where we are now and the outer shell. The inner part and outer part are connected by these braces. We cut through them, the entire thing will collapse." Nodding in agreement, the quartet headed off in the same direction.

Later…

"Wow, it looks a lot thicker in person then it does on the plans," Sokka said with surprise, "We're going to work pretty hard to cut through that." "What's this 'we' stuff?" Katara demanded, "Aang and I are going have all the work." "Not exactly," Lemur Bat chimed in before Sokka was able to say anything, "I'm never really stayed around any particular scene long enough to know how long the people I've knocked out stay that way. Even if nobody manages to find the pile of guards I left behind, which I highly doubt will happen, it may only be a matter of time before they catch wind of the fact that there's somebody else in here. I pretty sure those of us who aren't Waterbenders should keep a sharp eye out so that we'll be better prepared in case somebody comes along to stop our little sabotage." "Fine, whatever," Katara lamented, slightly ticked off that it would probably be a while before the non-Waterbenders actually did anything.

A good chunk of time later…

"At this rate," Katara panted, "we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall." "I don't know how many more of those I have in me," Aang stated as he slumped to the floor. Suddenly, the drill began to creak. "Did you hear that?" Sokka stated, "We took it down! We better get out of here fast!" "Wait! Something's wrong: no way can it be that easy," Lemur Bat chided. As if to prove him right, a voice on the overhead suddenly stated, "Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Sae."

Meanwhile…

War Master Qin continued to speak, a large smirk evident, "Start the countdown to victory!" As cheers erupted from the crew, Azula couldn't stop a sigh from escaping her lips. "Expecting more of a challenge, Princess?" Enoch inquired. "Something like that," she found herself saying, as she added inside her own thoughts, "I'm sorry, Quan."

Meanwhile…

"I hate it when I'm right," was all Lemur Bat could say, watching as the trio who he came along with began to panic. Suddenly, though, an idea set in. "I think it's time we divided our focus," he remarked, to which Aang found himself agreeing to. "Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy on any one strike," he stated, to which Lemur Bat replied with, "Exactly: with the rest of these braces, try and settle with only half the width severed." "Once we're done with that," Katara stated, now getting where this was going, "all it will take will be one blow to the top of this thing…" "and boom! The whole thing goes crashing down!" Sokka finished, not even trying to contain his excitement.

"I'm afraid that it'll be up to you guys, though," Lemur Bat stated with a sigh, "I can't risk the people in charge sending people who REALLY know how to fight after you guys." "So what are you going to do, then?" Aang asked, more then a little worried. "A while back, your 'idea/complaining guy' ALMOST left the schematics behind, but I happened to snag them again before we left," the vigilante began, "While you guys were focusing solely on the metal braces, I managed to memorize a good chunk of the plans of this place, meaning I know who's in charge here AND where to find them." "Wait: your not saying…?" Katara began, to which Lemur Bat interrupted them with, "Truthfully, I had planned on storming the command center the moment I saw a name or two on the list of commanding officers that were vaguely familiar to me, and that was BEFORE learning the drill had made contact with the wall. I don't have time to fully explain, but I have a personal manner that I wish to take care of before all this is over." "So you'd rather take out some lieutenant then save the people inside that wall?" Sokka practically growled. "It might be hard to comprehend, but it seems that there's someone I need to at least TRY to save where I'm headed," he said before running off. "Why that little…" Katara began, before Aang stopped her. "You can deal with that later, if you wish," he calmly stated, "but either way, I get why he's doing this. Not only will his attack on the command center keep the Fire Nation's attention off what WE'RE doing, but he intends to do something I never really did." "Wait, what?" Sokka asked, to which Aang replied, "When things in my life spiraled out of control, I was separated from everything I cared about. I've accepted how things turned out, but there's one thing I think I'll always regret." "Which was?" Katara inquired, to which the boy solemnly replied, "I never got to say good-bye." "You mean…?" she began, a little wide-eyed, to which Aang simply stated, "Seems that way."

Meanwhile…

Toph and Badger Mole were putting everything they got into slowing down the drill, but it seemed futile. "Come on, Twinkle Toes, hurry up," Toph grunted, to which Badger Mole responded with, "Yeah, Wing Ding: pick up the pace." If either of the two weren't so occupied and/or vision-impaired, they might have noticed the other had, despite the circumstances, gained a small grin on their faces.

While this is happening…

Things were relatively quiet in the drill's command center, when all of a sudden, one of the speaking tubes started to give off the sound of panicked stuttering. Picking it up, General Enoch sneered, "What is it?" "Sir, it seems that eight members of our crew were ambushed; their still breathing, but one of them is currently missing his schematics; he must have hit his head or something, because he claims it was taken by a man dressed like a bat!" came the reply. Before anyone could respond to this, another speaking tube brought up a voice which shouted, "War Minister! A brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! It's sabotage, sir!"

Sighing, the general stood up. "I haven't really been able to confirm if the rumors of a vigilante is present in Ba Sing Se, Airbender or otherwise," he began, "but I didn't come all this way to accept defeat." Turning to the members of crew present, he exclaimed, "So I don't care WHAT we're dealing with! I want EVERYONE on this vessel that isn't of the Fire Nation brought before the Fire Lord in chains! I will NOT accept anything less then a flawless victory!"

"Then you're about to go home disappointed, general," a dark voice was heard from the shadows. "Whoever you are and wherever you're hiding," Enoch began, "you just made a BIG mistake! Nobody causes trouble when I'm around and lives to tell the tale." "Then I'm afraid your record is about to be broken," the voice declared as a small pellet suddenly appeared.

As soon as it came within the line of sight, however, it was gone, replaced by a cloud of thick smoke. Over the next few minutes that followed, the sounds of battle could be heard, but when the dust settled, only a masked teenager in black was left standing. On instinct, Ty Lee tried to chi block the new opponent, only to find herself a few seconds later unable to move herself. "Your not the ONLY one who knows how to turn a person's power against them," the mysterious man remarked, before suddenly jerking to the side, apparently having dodged one of Mai's knife jabs. "I'm actually a little impressed," the person in black remarked, "Not too many people are able to surprise me like that, but that won't change your latest target." "Got that right!" came the girls reply, only to find herself up against the wall, slipping into unconsciousness. "There, you see? You've hit the sack!" the mysterious figure quipped.

"Enough!" Enoch declared getting to his feet, "This ends NOW!" As if on cue, the vessel violently jerked, before it became evident that the drill had performed it's last action. "Seems that I couldn't have put it better myself," the figure remarked, "but just so you know there aren't too many hurt feelings, I've got a message for the Fire Lord: he may have destroyed the Air Temples, but he'll NEVER destroy the spirit of Airbenders! There are things in this world that are not meant to be taken and one of them happens to be the ability to live one's own life. I'm allowing him ONE chance to give back what he's unjustly taken from others, but if he ignores it, I can't promise he'll be on the throne much longer." It was at that moment that Azula finally decided to act, making a desperate grab at the intruder.

She soon wished she hadn't, though, when the teen produced a gust of air that knocked off balance. An act that WOULD have landed her flat on her butt, except that the stranger caught her before she was able to. "Consider this part of your welcoming committee, Warrior Queen," he stated with a hint of hurt and remorse in his voice, "Wish I could stick around, but the Lemur Bat prefers to seek freedom." Before Azula was able to comprehend any of this, the one known as Lemur Bat threw down another smoke pellet and slipping away. Just before Enoch let out an anguished cry, Azula found herself thinking, "Warrior Queen? Can that REALLY be you?"

Later…

"So, how'd things go?" Aang inquired, referring to the command center. "I think I got my point across," Lemur Bat said with a shrug, "but in the meantime, I believe I have something for you." Handing the gang a small piece of fabric, the vigilante stated, "When you get into town, head for a place known as 'Elemental United.' Once you get there, show this to the guy at the front and ask for a man named 'Quan Chow.' He has some information on the task you hope to accomplish that you MIGHT be interested in hearing." "Okay, then. Thanks, I guess," Sokka said, a tad bit confused. "Wait!" Toph suddenly yelled out as the vigilante duo turned to leave, "We may need your help later on." "She's right," Aang, who, like the rest of his friends, hadn't yet taken their attention off the cloth, agreed, "If something happens, where will we be able to find you?" "We'll find you," was the simple reply, causing the quartet to finally turn their attention back to where the pair had stood. It was at that point that they realized that neither one of them was there anymore. "You think they'd be able to teach me to do that?" Toph and Aang asked simultaneously.


End file.
